Fire with Fire
by AGirlNamedWhiskey
Summary: Summary: No Rules…No Strings…All Peeta Mellark wants is to have just one more night with the only girl he's ever craved...(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Fire with Fire

**Author**: A Girl Named Whiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Annie, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Maroon 5 song, One More Night.

**Summary**: All Peeta Mellark wants is to have just one more night with the only girl he's ever craved...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"_Got you stuck on my body…_

_On my body like a tattoo…_

_And now I'm feeling stupid…_

_Crawling back to you…"_

**2018, Friday, January 21**

"_The last Friday of the month_," Peeta Mellark thought, to himself, as he looked at his calendar in his corner office.

The last Friday of the month was a very coveted date for the young computer software consultant; for he knew exactly what it meant each time the day would sneak up on him.

Peeta had sworn to himself months ago that he would stop torturing himself each time this unique time approached, for after every encounter he was left feeling empty.

"Hey, Mellark," Marvel, a young recently promoted programmer, greeted as he noticed the way his friend was drifting off into space as he stared at the calendar on the cork-board.

Marvel didn't know much about Peeta's personal life, but he knew that it was always around this phase of the month that the usually reliable software consultant would be a bit preoccupied during work.

"Hey," Peeta answered back nonchalantly, as he focused back on the data forms he had to review for the fortieth time that morning.

"You alright?"

"Fine," Peeta responded back as his eyes remained focused on the work in front of him.

"Some of us are going to blow off some steam at the bar down the street," Marvel began discussing, but Peeta couldn't bring himself to really focus. "You in?"

"What?" Peeta asked knowing that he'd completely spaced out of a huge chunk of the conversation.

"Bar… _9:00pm_… tonight," Marvel stated, giving the other man an abridged version of what Peeta had missed.

"I don't know… I have… _plans_," Peeta stated cryptically, knowing that no one, but his best friend knew of his monthly rendezvous.

"Alright, but the offer still stands if you're interested," Marvel replied, as he began fixing his tie. "Cato McManus is buying the first round since he totally lost the Grayson account."

"I'll keep that in mind," Peeta answered with a dry smile as his eyes continued to scan the documents in front of him. For some reason, Peeta still wasn't following along with the report in his hands.

His mind was somewhere else, and he knew that the place his mind was leading him to could only mean trouble.

It was then that Peeta's work line began ringing, and he assumed it was his boss inquiring about the latest news on the upcoming software for the company.

"Mellark," Peeta greeted on the line when a familiar and altogether annoying voice emerged from the other end.

"_Do you know what today is_?" a female voice asked, cutting all forms of greeting, and it was then that Peeta was able to identify the voice on the receiving end of the line… for it belonged to his long-time best friend.

"Hey, Jo," Peeta greeted, with a smirk.

"_Do you know what today is_?" Johanna Mason repeated in a demanding tone.

"You know your phone has the time, the date and even the year on it," Peeta answered back, already feeling the Johanna rolling her eyes on the other end. "You don't need to be calling people for this, Jo."

"_Mock me once more and the next time I see your ass loses a testicle!_"

"Jesus, what's got you in such a mood?" Peeta asked, trying to veer the conversation into a different direction, for he did value his equipment. "I'm guessing the blind date didn't go as well as expected."

"_I'm in a mood because today happens to be the last Friday of January, Peeta_," Johanna replied as Peeta could hear people buzzing in the background already knowing that his friend was heading to work.

"Oh… I didn't even notice."

"_Liar_," Johanna stated back with a mocking laugh that usually got on Peeta's nerves because it meant that his friend was seeing right through his bullshit.

"I've been so preoccupied with this new project that… it slipped my mind," Peeta calmly responded back as he sat further back in his chair.

"_Liar_," Johanna repeated once more. "_So… are you going_?"

"Going to what?" Peeta asked trying to play the confused card, but instantly regretting it when he heard Johanna furiously muttering something in on the other end of the phone.

Peeta had been friends with Johanna since sophomore year of high school, and in those years there were certain patterns that Peeta tried steering clear of when it came to the volatile, Johanna Mason.

For instance, Peeta knew never to bring up Johanna's ex, Gale Hawthorne, unless he wanted to be on the receiving end of a slap to the face. He also knew to never bring Johanna to any of his office functions unless he wanted everyone to know about the time he posed naked for one of Johanna's art pieces. It seems like everyone in his office was able to see the art piece on Johanna's cellphone.

Peeta also knew very well that when Johanna Mason began furiously mumbling it usually meant that he was in for a major lecture as soon as she simmered down.

"Breathe, Jo," Peeta replied calmly as he could still hear Johanna on the other end probably saying some atrocity about his mother, or something along those lines. "Breathe."

"_Just be honest… Are you planning on going tonight… to see her_?" Johanna asked after taking a few deep breaths.

"I haven't decided yet," Peeta answered honestly, for he truly hadn't really thought the whole plan through… for he hadn't missed a single meeting since it all began two years ago.

"_Well-hold on a second, I'm just getting to work,_" Johanna stated, as Peeta could hear her greeting folks on the other end. "_I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes…_"

"Sometimes?" Peeta repeated, with a light-hearted chuckle, as he could hear a bit of static knowing that Johanna was probably was entering the elevator heading to her designated floor.

"_I get the point, Mellark,_" Johanna Mason answered in a non-argumentative voice. "…_But I give you a hard time because you're my best friend, and the last thing I want is for you to have your heart crushed… over and over again."_

"I know," Peeta answered as he let out the breath he had been holding.

"_Hi, Stacey,_" Johanna cooed on the other end, when it dawned on Peeta that he could hear his friend's voice becoming louder down the hall.

It was then that the young consultant placed his phone on his desk and poked his head out of the door to see Johanna Mason making her grand entrance through his work place.

"Seriously?" Peeta stated as his friend bypassed him, and made her way into his office where she sat down comfortably in his chair.

"I said I was getting to work… I never said that it was _my_ work," Johanna smoothly stated with an evil grin that Peeta knew too well. "You need to move on from all of this."

"Believe me… I've tried," Peeta answered back as he closed his office door not wanting his co-workers to hear their private conversation.

"Try harder."

"Says the person who jumps at the chance to see her ex every chance she gets," Peeta stated, knowing he wasn't playing fair bringing up a sore subject to his oldest friend, but he knew bringing up the Jo's old flame would make her see reason behind all of this. "You know better than anyone…the difficulty it is to sever this type of tie… especially when you don't want it to stop."

"It's like anything else, Peeta," Johanna replied with a non-judgmental stare. "It all begins with one simple step."

"Easier said than done."

"You're a great guy, Peet," Johanna stated with a smile. "You're smart, you're successful…"

"Are you hitting on me, Mason?" Peeta asked with a chuckle.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that you don't need to settle for a once a month secret booty call with someone that you've been pining for since high school," Johanna answered back. "You deserve someone that is willing to share a life with you… on equal terms."

"None of that was ever part of our deal," Peeta stated with a sad smile as he looked down at his shoes, with his hands in his pocket.

"Well… then maybe you need to be the one to finally back out."

Peeta knew Johanna was having a moment of pure clarity, but he still couldn't face the idea of breaking off the arrangement he had been in for the past two years.

"Do you want me to stop by after work?" Johanna offered. "We can go get drunk, and talk about our infamous past mistakes…that's always fun."

"No…a few of the staff here are heading out for drinks after work," Peeta replied. "I think…_maybe_… I should go there instead."

"I think that's a good idea," Johanna answered knowing perfectly well that this discussion was killing her dear friend, but she hated that after every last Friday of the month her friend would come back shattered. "If you need anything I'm just a phone call away…you hear me?"

"Yeah," Peeta replied as he watched his friend making her way towards the exit door. "Thanks, Jo."

"Anytime," Johanna responded back as they said their goodbyes, leaving Peeta to look over at the plain calendar that he had purchased a month ago. He understood that the first step to anything was always going to be the fucking hardest.

It was a step that he never thought he could make and then, within a few moments, he noticed an incoming text message.

Peeta reached for his IPhone and debated about opening up the pending message. He then decided to leave the phone alone, ignoring the text with the idea that immersing himself in his work would keep his mind off of the message he'd highly anticipated during this time of the month.

"_Don't think about it, Mellark_," Peeta thought to himself as he began looking over the paperwork that his boss's assistant had sent over earlier. "Just focus on the task at hand."

However, Peeta's eyes would read over the directives sent over to him, only to gaze past the words and begin staring blankly at the phone that was resting upon him desk… almost mocking him.

After realizing that he had been staring at his phone for the past ten minutes, Peeta decided to remove the object that had him so flustered, and roughly threw his phone into the desk drawer beside him.

The day seemed to have been moving at an alarmingly slow pace, for Peeta would stare up at his clock to only realize that he still had hours to go. The young consultant went through every single stack of papers in his office, still trying his best to keep his mind off of the phone he had not touched since that very morning.

Peeta worked diligently until the loud annoying ring from his office line began to sound off in the pleasantly silent room.

"Hello," Peeta greeted.

"_You're still at work_?" Johanna greeted with a surprised tone. "_I was beginning to think that you didn't heed my advice, and already on your way to…where ever you go on these nights_."

"Sorry, I kept my phone locked away," Peeta answered, as he looked at his watch noticing that it was already 7:30 p.m.…Only thirty more minutes before his rendezvous.

_Thirty more minutes…_

"_I must say I'm rather impressed_," Johanna answered.

"I'm also impressed myself," Peeta replied, but in a not so enthusiastic tone. It was usually around this time that he would be out of his work clothing, and heading in the directions that were usually sent hours before.

Peeta couldn't lie to himself for these… _meetings_… were the only things he looked forward to each month. The fact that he was breaking this odd tradition was truly weighing down on him.

"I'm going to be heading out soon, so I'll talk with you later," Peeta said, as he was about to finally head home for the day. "Thanks for checking in, Jo."

"_It's what I'm here for, Romeo,_" Johanna stated just before she hung up.

Peeta began putting away the mess that occupied his desk, while taking a few documents home to review during the evening… what else was he going to do?

Peeta was about to turn off his office lights when he realized he was leaving behind his cell-phone that was still locked away safely in his desk. Peeta debated about going to get it just so he wouldn't be tempted to look through his messages, but curiosity took over and the ashy-blonde male rushed over to his desk to retrieve the phone.

Peeta laughed as he looked through the countless messages from Johanna; some of the messages were pleasant until she began writing all her insults in caps. Peeta made a mental note to talk with his friend about the fact that after all these years he still didn't understand some of her vulgar terms.

Peeta's eyes then noticed the text message he had been avoiding all day waiting patiently for him. Peeta could feel his palms begin to sweat profusely, and his heart began beating a bit faster at the sight of the person's name.

Peeta was perplexed that after all this time this particular individual could still leave him utterly… stunned in place.

In the past five years, Peeta Mellark had gone through incredible changes within his life. It was right out of high school that he left his small town in Virginia for the buzzing metropolis of Chicago. Peeta was granted a sports scholarship for hockey, and knew that he had a fresh start ahead of him…away from small town life.

During his time in Chicago, he was able to see the world differently and freely, something that he desired for the longest time.

Along the way, he entered the world of dating, but nothing ever too serious. Peeta just never felt comfortable enough with anyone to start a real relationship.

It was in 2016 when Peeta received a job offer at McGuire International Software Corp whose main office was located back in his hometown of Alexandria, Virginia. Peeta was extremely hesitant to go back to the place he'd wanted so badly to leave behind, but a part of him didn't want to shy away from a great opportunity.

He would be returning to Alexandria on his own terms, with the confidence he lacked back in high school.

Peeta stared down at his phone debating about either deleting the message or finally reading it… as he took a deep breath he decided on neither. The young consultant closed his office door, and made his way through the dimly lit empty office floor towards the elevator.

The building seemed so strange after a busy workday, for during the day it was bustling with activity. It became a ghost town when five-thirty rolled around, and it was during these times that Peeta was able to do his best work… only today just wasn't one of those days as he marched towards his car.

Once he was inside his comfortable Honda Peeta looked back at his phone, and without any further hesitation he unlocked his screen in order to read the single message.

**New Message: From- K**

"_Jamestown Street, The Linden Lofts - Room 1020."_

The messages were always simple and to the point…but that didn't stop Peeta's heart from beating like he had just run a freaking marathon. He placed his phone down on the empty passenger side seat, and he began making his way home periodically checking the time on the clock located in front of his dashboard.

_7:50 p.m. …_

The roads weren't as crowded as one would imagine since people tended to sneak out of their jobs earlier at the end of the week, but he was grateful for the relaxing distraction as he merged onto the highway.

_7:53 p.m. …_

"I need a drink," Peeta thought to himself, as he drove a little over the speed limit, while passing the various hot spots in the city, but continued on his way.

_7:56 p.m. …_

Once he reached the destination Peeta noticed automatically that he wasn't pulling into his apartment building… it was in that moment that Peeta realized that he was actually arriving at the Linden Lofts.

Peeta had to mentally kick himself for not paying close attention to what he was doing.

"Sir," a male voice outside of Peeta's car greeted. He looked up to see that it was one of the valet attendants, and in that instant he knew he had two choices.

Choice one had him driving his ass straight to his apartment, and probably regretting his decision while drinking heavily.

Choice two had him exiting his car and making his way up to room 1020.

_8:00 p.m. …_

_The clock was ticking_…

Peeta nodded his head and opened the car door, leaving his keys in the ignition for the attendant.

The hotel was extravagant and luxurious just like the person he was heading up to see. These meetings were never in the same locations and each new location left Peeta dumbfounded.

"How may I help you, sir?" The front desk attendant greeted Peeta as he approached.

"I believe there is an envelope addressed to me," Peeta replied. "P. Mellark."

"Just one moment, please," The attendant, said as they went to the side to verify if any messages were left. "Here you are, sir."

"Thanks," Peeta answered as he retrieved the blank envelope.

Peeta quietly made his way over to the oversized elevator and as he rode up the ten floors, he could already feel his heart racing out of his chest as soon as the doors opened. Peeta swallowed down the dryness in his mouth as he stepped out. The signs on the wall directed him to the room's location, and with each passing step he could feel the sweat upon his lips at the thought of what was to occur in a matter of moments.

Peeta opened the envelope from earlier and retrieved a room key-card. He took one last breath as he swiped the key card, knowing that there was no going back at this point… past the point of no return.

Peeta entered the decently sized low-lit room. The loft had a nice exotic feel to it, but it was the large window that caught Peeta's eye.

Peeta observed the area as he walked towards the open window overlooking the downtown city.

As the broad-shoulder man stood looking out into the bright lights he couldn't deny that this city was truly his home. Even with all the trials and tribulations he faced during his youth… this place he knew would always be a part of him.

"You're here," a familiar voice spoke from behind him. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it."

"I didn't think I was going to either," Peeta responded without taking his eyes off of the bright city lights.

"I'm glad you did," the voice answered back. "It's good to see you, Peeta."

"It's good to see you, too…" Peeta replied as he finally turned towards the person he had tried to forget since he was a teen, but knew perfectly well he could never erase this girl standing before. "_Katniss_."

"_So I cross my heart and hope to die…"_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

"_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you… one more night."_

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><em>Hi Everyone! I know…I know…I know. I know that I'm always trying to catch up on all my WIPs, but then this idea hit me and I can't function without writing it down. I truly tried to put this aside, but my lovely muse wouldn't have it. I would love to know your thoughts on this spur-of-the-moment fic that has been occupying my brain for the past three days… whether I should continue or shelf the idea… your comments and reviews are always welcome. If I do decide to continue, I'm only going to push for three chapters, so it should be short and to the point. Let me know!<em>

_Tons of Hugs and Love - Whiskey_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Fire with Fire

**Author**: A Girl Named Whiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Annie, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Maroon 5 song, One More Night and Garbage's Sleep Together.

**Summary**: All Peeta Mellark wants is to have just one more night with the only girl he's ever craved...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Peeta opened the envelope from earlier and retrieved a room key-card. He took one last breath as he swiped the key card, knowing that there was no going back at this point… past the point of no return._

_Peeta entered the decently sized low-lit room. The loft had a nice exotic feel to it, but it was the large window that caught Peeta's eye. _

_Peeta observed the area as he walked towards the open window overlooking the downtown city. _

_As the broad-shoulder man stood looking out into the bright lights he couldn't deny that this city was truly his home. Even with all the trials and tribulations he faced during his youth… this place he knew would always be a part of him._

"_You're here," a familiar voice spoke from behind him. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it."_

"_I didn't think I was going to either," Peeta responded without taking his eyes off of the bright city lights._

"_I'm glad you did," the voice answered back. "It's good to see you, Peeta."_

"_It's good to see you, too…" Peeta replied as he finally turned towards the person he had tried to forget since he was a teen, but knew perfectly well he could never erase this girl standing before. "Katniss."_

"_So I cross my heart and hope to die…"_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

"_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you… one more night."_

* * *

><p><strong>Continued...<strong>

**Two Years Ago…**

_Friday-March 12, 2016_

_The Capitol Tavern_

"_If we sleep together_

_Will you like me better"_

"_If we come together…_

_We'll go down forever…"_

The loud booming music was in full swing within the confines of the very small nightclub at the heart of downtown Alexandria. The unique floor plan and fast paced music were the only constant things within the nightclub life, for the crowd was constantly shifting.

Sure, there were your usual patrons that have been attending The Capitol Tavern since its grand opening 20 years ago, but for Peeta it was still the same scene that he was, without a doubt, weighing him down.

It seemed that he had fallen into a mundane pattern that he had no way of getting himself out of, for his days burled into one. Then each time he would attempt to head to the local bars in town he would find that he was simply wasting his time.

"_Make me a pretty person…_

_Make me feel like I belong_

_Make me hard or make me happy…_

_Make me beautiful_."

The only thing he would accomplish during his evenings out was finishing the bowl of peanuts that was usually placed on the bar counter. He also realized that in order to meet people you would need to start a general conversation, but it seemed that no one had ever caught his eye.

Peeta had a few relationships in the past, but even his former girlfriends knew that his heart just wasn't willing to go the extra mile… in the end they all ended like any great war film… an epic disaster.

"_The emptiness…_

_The craziness_

_Satisfy this hungriness_."

Peeta was beginning to regret his decision for coming down to The Capitol on that busy Friday night. He didn't know why he continued to drag himself to bars if all he did was keep to himself.

The music was so loud that the loner knew, without a single doubt, that he would be a bit deaf for the next couple of days, but for some reason that notion didn't seem to bother him much.

Nothing seemed to move him lately for it was as if he was stuck in slow motion as the world flew by… and that notion was quite unnerving.

"_If we sleep together…_

_Nothing satisfies me baby…_

_If we sleep together_…"

It was when Peeta was about to call it a night when a familiar voice spoke through the noise of the crowded room.

"Peeta Mellark."

Peeta turned around with a muddled look across his face, but curious to see if he had heard wrong when he came into contact with the familiarly hauntingly gray eyes that he could never erase from his memory.

"Everdeen," Peeta whispered, not knowing if Katniss could hear him through the blaring music.

"I find it amusing that after all this time you still find it necessary to call me by my last name," Katniss answered back with a smirk, while Peeta nervously found himself looking away from the slender girl's gaze.

"Katniss," Peeta responded with a light chuckle. "Better?"

"Much," Katniss replied with a glimmer in her eye as she made herself comfortable on the stool next to Peeta at the semi-crowded bar. "What are you doing here?

"The beer is outstanding here," Peeta responded with sarcasm in his tone as he lifted his half empty bottle for Katniss to see. "Not to mention that the noise in this place is great."

"I see," Katniss replied with a nod as she waved to the waiter. "…But that wasn't really what I was asking."

"I usually stop in here after work on Fridays."

"You're back in Alexandria?" Katniss asked as if she hadn't heard correctly. "Johanna told me you were off somewhere in Chicago... away from this place."

"Plans changed… I recently was offered a position at McGuire International Software Corp," Peeta stated with a shrug as he continued to stare at his beer. He was hoping that Katniss wouldn't look at him with those piercing gray eye, for it was those very eyes that always made him feel so insecure. "Plus, this place isn't so bad."

"I beg to differ," Katniss answered with an unreadable expression on her tanned face as she began sipping the drink that was finally brought to her.

Peeta tried not staring at the well-toned girl sitting right beside him, but it was quite difficult when the object of your affection since childhood was so close… it was almost surreal.

Peeta had known Katniss since they were kids, but they never ran in the same circles. Katniss was the girl everyone wanted to be around, and he was a loner boy who spent most of his time with his art supplies.

Peeta was surprised that she even remembered him, but he quickly remembered that Katniss spoke with Johanna from time to time. Johanna's ex-boyfriend, Gale Hawthorne, was a good friend with Katniss' former high-school boyfriend.

The two hit it off pretty well.

"So… what brings you to this side of the world," Peeta asked lightly, wanting to keep the conversation flowing in order to keep Katniss' company. "I heard through the grapevine that you were finally finished with law school."

"By grapevine you mean our very own 'Motor-Mouth'."

"Johanna can be a bitch, but even you have to admit she's there when you need her," Peeta replied noticing that the booming music began to slowly lower just enough so Peeta didn't have to shout his next question. "You here on business?"

"No," Katniss stated dryly as she let the cold drink slowly burn its way down her throat, enjoying the warmth that the alcohol brought.

Peeta awkwardly nodded, not knowing where else to veer the conversation since it seemed like Katniss wasn't in a chatting mood. He even thought about excusing himself in order to leave Katniss alone with her obviously troubled thoughts… until Katniss finally spoke up.

"I'm in town visiting my uncle… he's sick," Katniss whispered as she placed her now empty drink on the bar counter, while already waving the bartender over for a refill. "I received a call from Prim last night."

"Haymitch, right?" Peeta inquired, for he had heard about Katniss uncle from Johanna.

"Yep," Katniss responded, looking down at her glass.

"Is he going to be alright?" Peeta asked with genuine concern in his tone, for he was aware of how close she was with her uncle. Haymitch practically raised Katniss and her younger sister, Primrose.

"The doctors are optimistic," Katniss stated with a shrug as her fingers began picking at the ice cubes in her glass. "I came here to take him back to New York… they have world-renowned specialists there, but he still stubbornly declines my offer each time I bring it up."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Peeta replied, as he couldn't help but notice the sadness in the Katniss' eyes.

It was a sight that Peeta couldn't bear seeing, for Katniss looked almost… _broken_.

"Maybe," Katniss replied to herself, as she continued to look away from her old-schoolmates worried stare. "Or maybe he's just given up altogether."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I was always under the assumption that giving up wasn't part of your family's vocabulary."

"I used to think so too," Katniss whispered with a sad smile as she lifted the finger that had been nonchalantly playing with the ice cube and placed it upon her lips.

Peeta swallowed the dryness down as he realized how much Katniss' presence affected him, even after all this time. Peeta watched as Katniss licked the wetness off of her slender finger.

Katniss quickly noticed the way Peeta's shoulders immediately stiffened, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Won't your friends wonder where you are?"

"Are you fishing to see if I'm here with anyone, Mellark," Katniss asked as she tilted her head to the side with a smirk across her lips. "Like a boyfriend?"

"Maybe," Peeta answered with a shrug as he turned his seat to the side in order to really see Katniss' face. "Are you?"

"No," Katniss responded quietly as she also turned her seat to face the ashy-blonde sitting closely to her.

Katniss was quickly taking in Peeta's features, and realized that the former loner looked quite handsome in his work attire. Katniss' eyes were looking at the dark blue tie that was loose around Peeta's neck, and without thinking Katniss' slender fingers began inspecting the soft, silky material.

"That's weird," Peeta replied, as he could feel his heart beating out of his chest for just the sight of Katniss looking over his old tie that he'd bought on sale months ago.

"What's weird?" Katniss asked, still not meeting Peeta's stare, but noticing the minor tension in his tone.

"Nothing," Peeta said with a nonchalant motion. "I just figured you would be with someone during this rough time with your family."

"A relationship isn't really in the cards for me at this moment."

"Why?" Peeta asked as if he had heard incorrectly because he couldn't comprehend how a person like Katniss could be single.

"…Because they require a lot of time and effort," Katniss answered as if it was obvious. "…A lot of time and effort that my profession doesn't allow me to really have. My boss almost had a seizure when I skipped out this week to come and visit Haymitch. Do you think any person would want to deal with someone as complicated as me?"

"I don't see why not," Peeta said, as he noticed the way Katniss smiled at his comment.

"I'm not looking for someone to hold me back, Peeta," Katniss responded as she placed her half empty drink down, and slid it towards the space in between them. "I've spent already enough wasted time trying to find myself within the suffocated confines of past relationships."

"Then what are you looking for?" Peeta asked, with a smile on his face that reminded her of when she first saw him by the playground in middle school. He was a shy, bright-eyed boy back then. The genuine innocence of Peeta's current smile was in a way very intoxicating. "Because it's quite obvious what you don't want."

"I'm not sure that you want to know what I want."

"Try me," Peeta stated in a challenging tone as he looked at Katniss, her expression was calm as if she was trying to find the proper words to describe her hidden desire.

"I want to be able to lose myself with someone… lose control, and not worry about the problems that come with a relationship when morning arrives," Katniss answered with a sad smile. "I don't want any ties or strings… I don't want any more complications."

"I'm pretty sure they have services around that can help you with getting-off," Peeta said with a nervous chuckle, but realized that his joke wasn't welcomed by the un-amused stare Katniss was sending his way. "So… basically you just want someone to mess around with."

"No," Katniss stated firmly. "I want someone I can trust, and who wants the same thing because that will ensure that he won't want something else in the end."

"That's kind of cold, don't you think?"

"Well… it's my current reality," Katniss said as her eyes looked into Peeta's blue eyes, never noticing before that they had flecks of green in them. "I should go… it's getting late and I have an early flight tomorrow."

Peeta nodded as he watched Katniss reaching for her wallet to pay for her drinks.

"I've got it," Peeta insisted as he waved for Katniss to put away her money.

"I can pay for my own drinks, Mellark," Katniss answered without malice.

"It's the least I can do, Everdeen," Peeta answered as he noticed Katniss smiling back at him.

"Thanks," Katniss replied as the music within the club started once again with full force. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Peeta called out through the high frequency roar of the crowd, but he suddenly noticed Katniss staring at him as if she wanted to say something else, but shook her head as if to talk herself out of it.

Peeta watched as Katniss turned on her heels and made her way through the throng of patrons that was monopolizing the space on the dance floor. Peeta watched until he no longer saw Katniss in sight.

He sat in silence until the realization hit him that for the first time in years he wanted something… and there was no way in hell he was going to let it slip through his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later<strong>

**The Weatherly Inn – Downtown Alexandria**

**1:00 a.m.**

Peeta had been standing outside Katniss' hotel room for what seemed like hours when he had only arrived a few moments ago. He stood there with a mixture of both hesitation and determination swimming through his veins, and then without further reluctance he knocked lightly on the dark-colored hotel room door.

Within moments Katniss was opening the door to her room to find Peeta Mellark on the opposite side with an almost frighten look across his face.

"Peeta," Katniss greeted with an amused look upon her face as she leaned on her doorframe. "How did you find me?"

"I have my methods," Peeta answered with a shrug taking in Katniss silky nightgown under her robe.

"Really?"

"Well… I narrowed down my searches and only called the hotels that I figured you would be hiding in," Peeta stated with a smile. "It wasn't very hard."

"Why did you assume I would be holed up in a hotel room rather than being with my family?" Katniss asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I figured you needed space to think," Peeta replied honestly gaining a bit of confidence, for if Katniss wanted him gone she would have already sent him packing.

"What are you really doing here, Peeta?"

"I'm here because… I want to give you what you want," Peeta whispered in an uneven tone, but still holding his intense stare.

"Peeta-"

"Look… I know I'm not someone you would want, but I promise you this… if you give me a chance I can make you feel incredible," Peeta replied urgently.

"I don't want a relationship, Peeta."

"I'm not asking you to be in one with me… I'm just asking you to trust me," Peeta said as he stepped closer. "I want to give you this."

Katniss looked deep into the ashy-blondes eyes, and without a second glance stepped aside in order to allow him passage inside the room.

The room was dark with only the light from the window shining through, illuminating the room in a silver glow. Peeta spotted Katniss' decently sized bag by the door ready for her departure the next morning, but he refused to think about it at that precise moment.

Peeta could sense Katniss moving towards him from behind, and then within seconds Peeta felt Katniss' slender hands carelessly touching his shoulders motioning for Peeta to turn towards her.

Peeta finally faced the girl in front of him unable to truly comprehend the fact that he was in Everdeen's presence… with the girl of his dreams actually wanting him to be there in return.

Katniss' hands were traveling over Peeta's white dress shirt smiling as she began to slowly slide Peeta's loose tie off without a second thought. Katniss then placed the tie over her own neck as she tilted her head to the side.

"The door is right behind me if you want to change your mind," Katniss whispered rather breathlessly as she stared at Peeta's lips.

"Not a chance, Everdeen," Peeta answered with a low laugh as he stepped closer to Katniss' warm body. "Can… Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Peeta realized that this would be the second time his lips would meet Katniss'. The first time they kissed was in middle school during an awkward game of spin the bottle. Peeta remembered his head bumping into Katniss during the game.

Peeta leaned ever so closely to Katniss' waiting lips, but lingered for a bit just to make sure he burned that precise moment into his brain. Then, without further hesitation he captured Katniss' mouth with his own, while placing both his hands on either side of her soft face. He couldn't help but revel in the intoxicating taste that belonged to the one person he'd craved since high school.

Katniss reluctantly pulled away from Peeta's urgent lips, but only in order to catch her breath. It seemed that neither rhyme nor reason existed within the confines of the hotel room, and all that mattered was the desire that they needed to express.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Katniss asked as she looked at the little space between them.

"Do you?" Peeta whispered back as he tried meeting Katniss' adverting gaze.

The moments after that seemed to pass within a blinding speed, for the second Peeta was finally able to get his senses back in place was the precise moment he was entering Katniss' tight, warm channel.

He was overwhelmed by the sensation of having Katniss' naked form underneath him… wanting him as lust seeped through every inch of his lover's body.

Katniss' hands roamed Peeta's bare, wet back as she luxuriated in the feeling of Peeta deep inside of her.

Peeta began devouring every inch of Katniss' exposed skin, trying his best not to leave any marks. He knew that what he wanted, and what was to occur were two completely different things… for if he had his way he wouldn't let Katniss slip through his fingers when morning arrived.

Peeta waited just a few short moments before slowly gliding out of Katniss' tightness to then begin a torturous, slow pace. Peeta stared down at the pleasure-filled expression Katniss was showing off as the deliciously sensual pace continued. Peeta felt an overwhelming sense of contentment knowing that he was the cause of Katniss' glow, and for once he was able to do something right when it came to Katniss Everdeen.

"Peeta," Katniss uttered underneath the broad-shoulder man. "Kiss me."

Peeta could never deny the girl below him anything as he leaned in for a deep kiss, while still continuing his steady pace, feeling the familiar sensation surging within him.

Peeta had to try to keep his mind off of his impending climax, for he wanted to give Katniss this moment… he wanted the object of his affection to lose herself in that moment with him.

"I'm so close," Katniss whispered, as her body shook from the overwhelming sensation of having Peeta deep inside her. "Peeta."

Peeta leaned again in closer to capture Katniss' swollen lips, and it was in that passionate moment Katniss surrendered herself to unadulterated pleasure… she surrendered herself to Peeta Mellark.

The feeling of Katniss' climax drove Peeta insane as he increased his speed until he heard Katniss soft voice whisper into his ear.

"I want you to come for me," Katniss whispered with a mixture of both lust and desperation. It was those words that drove Peeta to ride out the tremors that shook his body from his orgasm.

Peeta couldn't quite bring himself to process what had just transpired between him and Katniss.

The only thing that Peeta could truly comprehend was that he wanted to feel this way until the last breath was drawn from his body. As crazy as it sounded but he had been wandering about his whole existence lost, and it was in that moment with Katniss looking directly into his eyes with an undeniable smile across her face that gave Peeta a sense of perfect clarity.

Peeta didn't know if this was the start of something great, or the start of a huge mistake… all he knew was that he had a taste of Katniss Everdeen, and he was now addicted.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time…<strong>

"_Katniss_."

"You look good," Katniss said as she stepped closer to Peeta until the space between them was completely closed. She placed her lips close to Peeta's jaw until her soft lips were caressing the stubble jawline.

Peeta closed his eyes as he felt Katniss wrapping her arms around his frame, slowly reveling in the intoxicating scent of the woman he had surrendered himself to two years ago.

The last thing Peeta wanted was to put himself in a position where he could potentially have his heart broken, but Peeta somehow knew that, after this night, his heart would be, without a doubt, shattered…

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Tuned! There's more to come! Reviews are totally welcomed;) I'll also be updating my other stories shortly, I've been sick these past few days, and its literally pushed everything behind. Sorry for the delays on As The World Falls Down, A Little Taste, and Tell Me that You're Mine. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Fire with Fire

**Author**: A Girl Named Whiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Annie, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Maroon 5 song, One More Night.

**Summary**: No Rules…No Strings…All Peeta Mellark wants is to have just one more night with the only girl he's ever craved...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Present Time…**

"_Katniss."_

"_You look good," Katniss said as she stepped closer to Peeta until the space between them was completely closed. She placed her lips close to Peeta's jaw until her soft lips were caressing the stubble jawline. _

_Peeta closed his eyes as he felt Katniss wrapping her arms around his frame, slowly reveling in the intoxicating scent of the woman he had surrendered himself to two years ago. _

_The last thing Peeta wanted was to put himself in a position where he could potentially have his heart broken, but Peeta somehow knew that, after this night, his heart would be, without a doubt, shattered…_

* * *

><p><strong>Continued<strong>…

Peeta's body was slowly, but surely giving into Katniss' soft caresses as they still stood in the middle of the decently sized hotel room with only the light from the outside shining through.

The way Katniss' smooth lips carelessly touched him made Peeta forget all the days in between their last Friday of the month rendezvous.

It was during those days in between that Peeta would feel the absence, but he understood very well the deal they made.

_The deal he agreed to…_

The arrangement consisted of not telling a single soul of their once a month meetings. They were to have absolutely no contact with each other during the time apart and, of course, once morning arrived Katniss would be long gone.

It was an agreement that Peeta thought he could fully live with, but along the way with each perfect evening, Peeta began falling more in love with the Katniss Everdeen.

It was about a year ago when Johanna found out about what was occurring between him and Katniss. His best friend had been sworn to secrecy, but that didn't stop Johanna from always trying to get Peeta to call off his once-a-month "meetings".

Peeta understood, without a single doubt, that he would lose pieces of himself when he was wrapped up in the warmth of Katniss' arms... but he couldn't bring himself to cut the cord.

Cutting the cord would initially mean that he broke the main rule that Katniss had declared two years ago... it would mean that he wanted a _real_ relationship.

Katniss could sense an uncertain tension as she kissed the ashy-blonde standing before and that made Katniss a bit skeptically. Peeta was always leaning into her touches, but somehow this time it was different.

Katniss could feel Peeta pulling away…

"You okay?" Katniss asked trying to hide the worry that was laced within her tone. "You seem so far away right now."

"No," Peeta replied as he looked down at his hands knowing this was the defining moment between them. Peeta knew he had a choice, for he could either tell the truth or he could continue to have his heart stolen away. "I'm right here... that's the problem."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about whenever you leave... you take a huge part of me with you," Peeta expressed as his eyes met Katniss' piercing gray orbs, trying his best not to become mesmerized by her beauty. "The only time I feel like myself again... is when you come back."

Katniss stayed quiet as she slowly lowered her hands from where they had been resting on Peeta's shoulders.

"Do you ever think about us?" Peeta asked with a bit of hope in his voice. "Do you think of us... outside of these four walls?"

Peeta was greeted with nothing but silence, for it seemed that his words had utterly shocked his lover into utter speechlessness. Katniss had become very much wary as she looked upon Peeta's desperate blue irises.

"Do you hear what I'm trying to say?" Peeta asked as he noticed Katniss taking a careful step back.

"I did... but what's the point of thinking about it when we both know it's not part of our agreement," Katniss stated firmly, as she looked back at Peeta noticing that her words cut him deeply.

"Katniss-"

"If memory serves, you were the one that came to me that night," Katniss replied with hesitant blaring eyes. "You said that you wanted the same thing out of this arrangement."

"I know what I said," Peeta answered back, as he closed his eyes tightly, already feeling the tension in the room increase. "We meet up, we screw, and then you disappear into the morning... I get it."

"Then what's the issue?" Katniss asked as she raised her hands in the air in exasperation. "Why do you want to change everything? Why?"

"Because… I want more," Peeta pleaded as if it was completely obvious, but for some unknown reason he needed to say it out loud. "I want more of... _you_."

"You know I can't do that," Katniss replied, feeling the wave of sadness washing over her as she could see a broken glimmer shine through Peeta's soulful eyes, and also feeling a bit of herself breaking down, too.

"Only because you don't want to, but I see the way you look at me when we are together," Peeta stated in a low tone as he began stepping closer to Katniss. "I know you want this just as much as I do... you're just so freaking scared to let me in."

"I'm not scared of you," Katniss shot back with a small laugh.

"Yeah, you are," Peeta answered back never veering his gaze off of Katniss. "You're scared because you know deep down all that superficial bullshit of yours is just a façade. There is a part of you that continues to come back every single month because you want to... _You continue to come back to me_."

Katniss continued to hear the words of the former high school loner, and knew that she couldn't deny any of it... even though she couldn't admit to any of it, either.

"Tell me to go, Katniss," Peeta whispered in a tired plea as he looked directly into Katniss' averted gaze. "Tell me to leave and never come back."

"I… I can't."

"Then we've reached a huge, freaking roadblock here... because I can't keep doing this," Peeta replied as he placed both of his hands into his pockets for they were itching to touch the woman in front of him.

"Doing what?"

"Thinking that each last Friday of the month will end differently," Peeta answered honestly feeling the weight of the words leaving his lips. "I can't keep hoping that I won't wake up to an empty bed."

Katniss couldn't bring herself to listen to another word; she turned around and marched abruptly into the adjacent bathroom making sure that she slammed the door shut behind her.

Peeta just stood there, perplexed, trying to process what the young lawyer had just done and then quickly made his way to the locked bathroom door.

"Are you that stubborn that you would just walk away rather than tell me how you really feel about me?" Peeta cried out through the closed door, knowing that Katniss could hear him perfectly.

Katniss was on the other side of the door taking a few deep breaths by the sink, knowing that this day would eventually come, for it was only a matter of time before one of them had to talk about what was really going on between them.

Katniss knew their arrangement was more than just a once-a-month hook-up… it had been different between then since last year.

"Fine," Peeta stated as he continued to talk through the locked door. "You might not want to hear what I'm about to tell you, but I'm going to say it anyway."

Katniss closed her eyes, for she didn't know if she could handle what was to come out of her lover's mouth. She turned to face the closed entrance door, waiting for Peeta's next words.

"Do you remember Valentine's Day during our junior year?" Peeta asked with a sad smile forming on his lips at the thought of that particular event. "I try to forget, pretty much most of my high school experience, but I can't bring myself to forget that day. You were walking down the hallway with your sister. Prim had made you a flower crown, which was made from white daisies. You were laughing at a comment she made, and I literally felt all the air leave my body. I remember you looked up at me, and handed me one of the loose flowers."

Katniss placed her hand over her mouth for she did remember that Valentine's Day. She remembered the way Peeta stood by his locker with a Joy Division t-shirt along with a plaid shirt. He was talking with Johanna, when her eyes met his. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt something that day…something she couldn't quite describe. They weren't close friends, but they weren't complete strangers either.

"I _thought_ I was in love with you then," Peeta said, as he placed both his sweaty hands on either side of the doorframe. "I was just a stupid kid then, but it's taken me years to realize that... I am really _in_ love with you."

Katniss felt all the air leave her lungs as she could clearly hear Peeta's declaration of love on the other side.

Katniss slowly began inching closer to the locked door, but willed herself to linger on just to hear Peeta's words.

"I love you so damn much," Peeta replied, as he could feel the sadness take over as he knew he needed to finish this. "I know that this wasn't what you wanted, but I can't continue to keep this up... not when I want so much more."

Katniss tried her very best to not let the heartfelt words of the man standing outside the bathroom break the cold veneer that was created from years of being disappointed.

"I want a relationship with you… and all the damn complications that come with it," Peeta said with a small laugh. "I want strings attached, but most importantly I want them with you."

_Silence_.

Peeta nodded to himself knowing that he had just broken the first rule of the unconventional agreement that was established on that faithful night two years ago… he wanted more than the other was willing to give.

Peeta slowly began backing away from the door, but needed to say one last thing before turning to leave

"I don't want to go… but I know that I can't stay and pretend that this isn't killing me inside," Peeta answered, as his hand rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I never wanted anything or anyone the way I want you, Katniss. I'm not going to stand here to name the reasons why we should be together, but I just want you to know that I don't regret any of the time we spent together… it's the most alive I've ever felt."

Katniss' hand was lightly placed upon the doorknob, but a part of her was still holding back. Katniss had to snap herself out of her daze because she could no longer hear Peeta on the other side of the door and then, without further reluctance, she unlocked the door only to be greeted with an empty doorway.

"Peeta," Katniss whispered, as she stepped out of the bathroom area and noticed that Peeta wasn't waiting for her.

Katniss stood in the middle of the darkly lit room with an overwhelming feeling of dread that she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

Katniss couldn't believe that she let Peeta Mellark walk right out of the room without a fight… She'd let the man she surrendered herself to years ago walk right out of her life.

"I-," Katniss stuttered, in a low whisper with sadness, as she stood in the extravagantly empty room. "_I love you too_…"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Hi Everyone! <em>

_Please, don't send an angry mob with pitchforks after me, lol! Stay tuned because there's still more to come:)_

_Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Fire with Fire

**Author**: A Girl Named Whiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Annie, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content (minor character death)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Maroon 5 song, One More Night.

**Summary**: No Rules…No Strings…All Peeta Mellark wants is to have just one more night with the only girl he's ever craved...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Silence._

_Peeta nodded to himself knowing that he had just broken the first rule of the unconventional agreement that was established on that faithful night two years ago… he wanted more than the other was willing to give._

_Peeta slowly began backing away from the door, but needed to say one last thing before turning to leave_

"_I don't want to go… but I know that I can't stay and pretend that this isn't killing me inside," Peeta answered, as his hand rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I never wanted anything or anyone the way I want you, Katniss. I'm not going to stand here to name the reasons why we should be together, but I just want you to know that I don't regret any of the time we spent together… it's the most alive I've ever felt."_

_Katniss' hand was lightly placed upon the doorknob, but a part of her was still holding back. Katniss had to snap herself out of her daze because she could no longer hear Peeta on the other side of the door and then, without further reluctance, she unlocked the door only to be greeted with__an empty doorway._

"_Peeta," Katniss whispered, as she stepped out of the bathroom area and noticed that Peeta wasn't waiting for her. _

_Katniss stood in the middle of the darkly__ lit__ room with an overwhelming feeling of dread that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. _

_Katniss couldn't believe that she let Peeta Mellark walk right out of the room without a fight… She'd let the man she surrendered herself to years ago walk right out of her life._

"_I-," Katniss stuttered, in a low whisper with sadness, as she stood in the extravagantly empty room. "I love you too…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Continued…<strong>

**2018, Wednesday, February 26** _(Three Weeks later…)_

**McGuire International Software**

_Three Weeks…_

It had been three excruciatingly long weeks since Peeta had walked out of the hotel room that last Friday of the month. It had been three weeks since he had backed out of his arrangement with Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta could honestly say that it had been the worse few weeks of his entire life.

Peeta had to stop himself from picking up the phone and dialing Katniss's number countless times during those days. It was a good thing that Johanna had him under strict watch. Since the moment he broke the first cardinal rule of his unconventional deal with Katniss, Johanna had made it a point to be there for her oldest friend.

Peeta appreciated the gesture, but it was Jo's overbearing, motherly nature that was weighing down on him.

Peeta was currently in his office trying to decipher the myriad of projects that his boss had just assigned him when his newly hired assistant knocked on his door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Mellark," Trish stated apologetically, from where she was poking her head through the door.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asked, as he noticed the nervous way Trish was leering at him. "You look terrible."

"I have a Ms. Mason on the line for you," the young secretary replied, with an uncertain smile.

"Tell her I'll call her back later."

"She…_insists_ that you take this call," Trish spoke calmly, for Peeta was beginning to notice that Trish was actually scared of his best-friend. This wouldn't be the first time Johanna's attitude scared one of Peeta's co-workers. "She said if you didn't take the call she would blast your cell-phone until you answer her."

"Send the call over," Peeta answered as he shook his head in dismay.

Trish quickly left the office and sent over the call to her boss within seconds. Peeta let the phone ring for just a couple of times before answering it, for it was his way of annoying his best-friend.

"Yes, Jo," Peeta greeted as he rolled his eyes, knowing that he needed to get back to his work as soon as possible so he wouldn't have to do another all-nighter.

It seemed that ever since he last saw Katniss he had thrown himself into his work, hoping for the productive distraction that his job brought.

"We are going out tonight," Johanna cried through the loud noises in the background.

"No," Peeta stated as he shook his head. "Not happening."

"You need this!"

"No… I don't," Peeta answered back as he looked down at his notepad filled with things he had to do before the end of the week. "I need to finish this progress report before my boss has my head."

"Please… they would be lost without you over there," Johanna replied casually, as Peeta could hear a car door close in the background. "We are both young and single... and ready to mingle."

"I don't really feel like mingling, Jo."

"Look… I know being dumped is hard," Johanna began, but was abruptly cut off by Peeta.

"I wasn't dumped!"

"Oh, you were dumped hard… and that sucks," Johanna said in her regular condescending tone that drove Peeta insane, "…but you can't let that small roadblock get in the way of getting back on that donkey."

"The term is getting back on the horse," Peeta corrected as he was on the verge of hanging up the line.

"Horse, donkey… same thing," Johanna said. "You can't put your life on hold because of one bad break-up."

"I get that, but you need to be in a relationship in order to have been dumped," Peeta stated as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm still trying to figure out what we were…what we had."

There was a short silence through the line; Johanna was trying to figure out her next words carefully since she knew that Peeta was still going through the motions of losing Katniss. Johanna wanted to distract her best friend since they both knew that the last Friday of the month was slowly approaching.

"Have you heard from her?" Peeta asked, in a low whisper as he waited for his friend's response.

"No," Johanna answered back knowing that it wasn't the response her friend was looking for. "I heard from Annie that she's been swamped with work in New York…She's working on a big case."

"That's good… I guess," Peeta said with a nod even though he knew that his friend couldn't see him through the other line. "I have to go… I have a ton of work here."

"Peeta-"

"I'll call you later, Jo," Peeta replied, quickly hanging up before Johanna could get in another word.

Peeta sat back in his office chair welcoming the silence that was in the room even though he could see his co-workers running hectically about trying to finish their own deadlines.

Peeta slowly turned his chair to the side where he could clearly see his calendar hanging from the cork-board. Peeta would usually feel a rush of anticipation each time he would see a red circle over the last Friday of each month on his planner, but now all he felt was… _regret_.

It was over, and there wasn't anything he could do to change it… Katniss had made that very clear on their last meeting.

Peeta knew from the beginning that their deal would lead to heartbreak, but that was a risk that he'd been willing to pay over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

**2018, Thursday, February 27**

**Snow, Heavensbee & Associates Law Firm **

"_One more day_," Katniss whispered under her breath as she was currently sitting by her office window that was overlooking the buzzing city below her.

People were going about their lives one day at a time, while living with their own set of baggage and past transgressions.

Katniss had her own baggage and mistakes that followed her throughout her life, but none gave her such sorrow than her recent mistake… letting Peeta Mellark walk out of her life.

Katniss's mind had been constantly pre-occupied since her arrival back from Alexandria. She knew that people were noticing her clouded mind, but she couldn't bring herself to even care. She felt as if a part of her was still back in the hotel room waiting for Peeta to come back.

The young attorney tried to figure out when her arrangement with Peeta shifted, and the only particular date that came to her was that unforgettable day a year ago.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

**Alexandria, Virginia **

**2017, Friday, March 29th**

**Kilbourne's Inn **

_Disconnected..._

_That was the perfect word to describe what Katniss was feeling at that precise moment as she was seated on the large bed... waiting. _

_Katniss knew that she should have canceled with Peeta since certain circumstances had occurred but she needed this. She needed to feel something instead of the hollowness inside and she knew that the ashy blonde could make her forget... even if it was just for a little while._

_Suddenly, Katniss was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a light knock at the door. Katniss unhurriedly stood up from where she had been sitting and checked to make sure she looked put-together... even though she was falling apart on the inside._

_Katniss opened the door to see an apprehensive look written across Peeta's usually thrilled face. Katniss already knew that Peeta had heard about the sudden news that had recently occurred within her family._

"_Come in," Katniss answered as she opened the door wider for the broad shoulder man. _

_Peeta made his way inside the room, and stood hesitantly near Katniss, looking as if she didn't know what to say next._

"_Katniss, are you alri-" Peeta began but was quickly cut off by Katniss beginning to unbutton his dress shirt._

"_I'm not in the mood to talk," Katniss stated as she was on the third button when she felt Peeta's larger hands upon hers._

"_Katniss... we don't have to do this tonight," Peeta replied in a low tone as he looked into Katniss's pale face and noticing that her eyes were extremely red, no doubt from crying._

"_Yes, we do," Katniss answered as she tried to continue to undo Peeta's shirt. "I don't want to think... because if I start to process everything that's happened I'm going to lose my damn mind."_

"_It's normal, Katniss," Peeta answered as he placed his left hand upon Katniss's cheek. "You lost your uncle yesterday... you need this time to grieve."_

"_I don't want to grieve... because grieving would be me accepting that my uncle, who meant the world to me, is in fact gone," Katniss stated as she could feel the stinging tears begin to seep down her face. "I don't want to accept that... I won't accept that."_

_Peeta felt his heart break piece-by-piece as he could see the sadness take over the woman he's loved since childhood. _

"_You should go," Katniss stated as she backed away from Peeta's warm embrace, realizing that Peeta was stirring a few emotions that she wasn't ready to confront._

"_What?" Peeta asked as he noticed Katniss moving further away from him. _

_The last thing Peeta wanted to do was leave Katniss alone with her thoughts, for he knew exactly what it felt like to lose a parent. You can never prepare for when it happens, but when it does, everyone expects you to push on through... while bits of you suffer in silence. _

_Peeta wouldn't allow Katniss to go through that suffering alone. _

_Peeta walked over to where Katniss was standing by the window and casually wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_I told you to-"_

"_I know you told me to go but you're out of luck… because I'm not going anywhere," Peeta stated as he rested his head on Katniss's shoulder. "When was the last time you rested?"_

"_I don't even remember," Katniss answered in an exhausted tone as she rubbed her burning eyes. "Everything seems to be blurring all together." _

_Peeta then reached for Katniss's hand as he began leading her to the oversized bed and motioned for her to lie down. Katniss gave Peeta a questioning look as she took in the ashy blonde's request._

"_We are just going to lie down... together," Peeta answered. "You okay with that?"_

_Katniss was so emotionally and physically exhausted that she didn't have the strength to argue as she lowered herself onto the bed. _

_Moments later, Peeta made his way towards the bed, and gradually laid himself down beside the slender attorney. They laid together quietly for a while enjoying the comfortable silence that was around them. Katniss then turned over to her side and looked over at Peeta's strong face, wondering what was going through the other's mind._

"_What?" Peeta asked as he noticed the way Katniss was looking at him at that moment._

"_Why didn't you just ask me out?" Katniss blurred out and it took Peeta a moment to comprehend what was just uttered._

"_You mean when we were younger?" Peeta asked as he noticed Katniss nodding in response. "Fuck... I guess I was different then. I don't know if you remember, but I wasn't very talkative. I think I only muttered a couple of syllables to you during our whole high school time. I wasn't at my best then."_

"_So, are you saying you're better now?" Katniss asked, still exhausted from her current situation, but needed a distracting conversation to keep her mind occupied._

"_I'm trying to be," Peeta answered with a smile, for he really wanted to say that he was trying to be better for her... but decided it was best to keep that comment to himself. "You want to hear something crazy?"_

"_It depends," Katniss stated. "...but go on."_

"_When we were back at school, I knew I faded into the background. I didn't gravitate to anyone…but I felt something whenever I was around you," Peeta replied as he turned over to fully see Katniss's face. "I knew that I wasn't someone whom you would ever notice, but you always had this quality that captivated me…I guess I figured I you would never notice someone like me."_

"_Go on," Katniss answered as she looked down at the small space in between them. _

"_I drove past your old house a few times…and not in a stalker-ish way," Peeta stated and took a deep breath before he delivered his next words. "I stood in the middle of your drive way, completely hypnotized by your bedroom lights…I was curious about you."_

"_What were you doing there?" Katniss asked curiously._

"_I don't know," Peeta answered. "I was rarely at home because my family was a mess, and Johanna's parents detested me. I use to spend most of my time at the art museum in town, or by myself…I would stop by your house because there were times when I could see you sitting on the porch swing with Prim…smiling. I don't know if you know this, but your smile can light up any room." _

_Katniss placed her hand on Peeta's cheek with an expression that Peeta couldn't quite read._

"_You may not know this…but I was paying attention," Katniss whispered as she realized how intimate that moment was becoming, but couldn't bring herself to retract her hand from where it was placed on Peeta's cheek. "Can I tell you something?"_

"_Sure."_

"_When I was twelve I tried auditioning to be on the soccer team," Katniss stated and noticed Peeta laughing. "What's so funny?"_

"_You try out for teams not audition," Peeta stated with a smirk._

"_Do you want to hear the story or not," Katniss answered back as she rolled her eyes in a non-malicious way._

"_Yeah, I do."_

"_I made the team… but my heart was never in it," Katniss stated. "The uniforms were hideous and I couldn't bring myself to memorize any of the positions."_

"_So, why did you try out?" Peeta asked._

"…_I wanted Haymitch to be proud of me. He always loved soccer," Katniss stated with a small shrug. "Then on one not-so-special day he actually took me to the park where they had an archery station. He told me then that all he wanted was for me to be happy. My happiness was the only thing that mattered to him," Katniss stated as she tried holding her tears back._

_Peeta knew that when people lose someone dear to them, words tend to lose their meaning but actions provided some comfort. Peeta leaned in closer to Katniss's body and carefully wiped away the salty tears from beneath her eyes. _

"_I'd give anything to see him smiling again," Katniss whispered in a broken voice as she leaned in closer to Peeta's strong frame._

"_Can you do something for me?" Peeta asked, knowing the weight of his next words._

"_Okay," Katniss responded curiously._

"_Don't push Prim away," Peeta stated with genuine concern. "No one is going to get what you're going through, but she's the only one that understands the pain you're feeling this very moment."_

_Katniss took a moment to take in Peeta's words and without any hesitation blurted out her next words._

"_Can you stay the night?" Katniss voice was uneven as the grief she had been trying to suppress surged forward. _

"_Like I said before, Everdeen..." Peeta replied as he inched closer to Katniss's slender body. "I'm not going anywhere."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Katniss stood in the middle of her office remembering with perfect clarity the way it felt to be with Peeta in a non-sexual way. The way he took care of her that night was the turning point for their relationship, Katniss began to see Peeta as much more than someone she had an arrangement with.

"Ms. Everdeen?" Katniss's assistant called out to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Get me Johanna Mason on the phone, please," Katniss murmured as she continued to look out the window, slowly piecing together what she needed to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>2018, Friday, February 28<strong>

**Westerberg Apartments**

Peeta was arriving home late that Friday evening and all he wanted to do was to go to sleep and wake up when it was Monday morning. The company's systems had been down for most of the morning due to a county power outage which pushed his work further behind schedule.

To add to his frustration, Johanna continued to hound him at the office and basically terrorize his assistant. Peeta had given Trish permission to hang up on Jo when she became too demanding.

Peeta knew all these issues were nothing compared to the fact that today was the last Friday of the month. Peeta's usual pending date with Katniss was currently non-existent.

"Don't think about it," Peeta muttered under his breath as he thought about calling Katniss once he was inside his apartment. "She doesn't want anything to do with you."

Peeta was making his way up the stairs when the overbearing Johanna Mason began calling him on his cell phone… _again_.

"Wow, only twenty calls today," Peeta stated with dry humor. "That's five fewer calls than yesterday."

"_Don't be an asshole, Peet_," Johanna retorted. _"Are you home yet?"_

"I just pulled up," Peeta stated as he stopped by the stairs where the mailboxes were located. "Why?"

"_No reason_," Johanna answered back in an anxious tone that made Peeta quite curious.

"What's going on, Jo?" Peeta was getting curious about her behavior.

"_Nothing_."

Peeta made it up the stairs and began walking down the hall when he noticed a dark figure sitting by his apartment door. Peeta couldn't make out the figure and simply assumed it was one of his neighbors so he didn't think much of it.

Peeta was just a few steps away from his door when he was able to see the silhouette of the dark figure more clearly.

It was then that Peeta had to take a moment because he believed his mind was playing a damn trick on him... for the silhouette couldn't be who he thought it was. Peeta brought his cell phone down and, without thinking, hung up on Johanna who kept asking if he was alright.

Peeta stepped closer until he came face-to-face with the figure sitting outside his apartment.

"Hello, Peeta."

"_Katniss."_

**TBC**...

* * *

><p>Hi Everyone! Just wanted to say thank you to all that have been following the story I have been truly busy, and it seems that my internet connection is slowly dragging behind. I wanted to finish this chapter early because tomorrow is my birthday and I don't know when I would be able to upload.<p>

Sending off Hugs and Love

Whiskey


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Fire with Fire

**Author**: A Girl Named Whiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Annie, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Maroon 5 song, One More Night.

**Summary**: No Rules…No Strings…All Peeta Mellark wants is to have just one more night with the only girl he's ever craved...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"_Don't be an asshole, Peet," Johanna retorted. "Are you home yet?"_

"_I just pulled up," Peeta stated as he stopped by the stairs where the mailboxes were located. "Why?"_

"_No reason," Johanna answered back in an anxious tone that made Peeta quite curious._

"_What's going on, Jo?" Peeta was getting curious about her behavior._

"_Nothing."_

_Peeta made it up the stairs and began walking down the hall when he noticed a dark figure sitting by his apartment door. Peeta couldn't make out the figure and simply assumed it was one of his neighbors so he didn't think much of it. _

_Peeta was just a few steps away from his door when he was able to see the silhouette of the dark figure more clearly. _

_It was then that Peeta had to take a moment because he believed his mind was playing a damn trick on him... for the silhouette couldn't be who he thought it was. Peeta brought his cell phone down and, without thinking, hung up on Johanna who kept asking if he was alright._

_Peeta stepped closer until he came face-to-face with the figure sitting outside his apartment._

"_Hello, Peeta." _

"_Katniss."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continued…<strong>_

**Thirteen Hours Ago...**

**Whitman Art Gallery **

"Crap," Johanna muttered under her breath, while taking in the new sketch figures her class had generated the night before. "Pure crap."

Johanna neither liked nor disliked her role as an art teacher, since it paid the bills.

However, she did enjoy being able to push her art students to new levels of creativity. The latest contemporary work pieces she assigned each of the students wasn't anything that made her swoon.

"Amateurs," Johanna mumbled, as she began placing the necessary art supplies out for this afternoon's lesson when her cell phone began to ring.

Johanna hated juggling all the crap in her hands, but she knew she had to pick up the phone since it could potentially be her demanding boss. Johanna's boss was highly anticipating a shipment for next week's art exhibition. Johanna was ultimately coerced into being there before the damn sun rose to greet the world, so she could start dividing the pieces.

"Your ass better be bringing me some sort caffeinated beverage, Caesar," Johanna stated, placing all the supplies near the closest work station. "My body shuts downs when it's not properly nourished."

"I thought you stopped drinking coffee?" The familiar voice stated from the other side of the phone.

It took Johanna a brief second to realize that she wasn't hearing things, and that it was Katniss greeting her.

"You really have some nerve to be calling me, Everdeen," Johanna replied, in a distant yet firm tone as she was addressing the caller on the other line.

"It's good to be hearing from you too, Jo," Katniss answered back knowing fully well that she was taking a huge chance calling the volatile artist.

Katniss knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Johanna was not going to be letting her off easy... especially when Peeta was involved.

"Is there a reason for this impulsive phone call or do I have to start guessing away," Johanna said as she tried her best to not let her inner fury spew from her signature crimson lips, for every inch of her wanted to tell Katniss that her actions were inexcusable.

"I know that I'm the last person in the world you want to converse with right now, but-" Katniss began explaining when she heard her furious friend quickly cutting into her sentence.

"But, nothing," Johanna stated without a single breath. "You have no right to be calling me, Katniss."

"I'm aware of that, Johanna," Katniss said calmly as she could feel herself also holding back, for she wasn't about to dive straight into this personal conversation with Johanna Mason, who was on the verge of hanging up on her. "...But this whole matter is between me and Peeta."

"You're right... it is between you two, but I'm the one that's there each time you leave," Johanna answered back with an abrupt tone. "I'm the one that picks up the pieces when you are done with him and head back to your perfect existence in New York."

"Jo, you have to believe me when I tell you that I never meant for any of this to happen," Katniss whispered as she couldn't help but let her voice crack at the thought of all those times she left Peeta behind in Alexandria. "It was never my intention to hurt him."

"Well, I guess that's all a part of the game of life," Johanna stated coldly. "Some of us fall hard, but the sad fact is that the people we give our hearts to can be quite careless with them."

"That's not true," Katniss replied back firmly.

Katniss knew beforehand that Johanna was going to tear into her, but she wasn't going to sit back when she knew the truth about the way she felt towards Peeta.

"Then what is the truth, Ms. Everdeen?" Johanna asked, as she rapidly closed the side gallery door, knowing that her voice was carrying through the main floor loudly. "I really want to know."

"I don't need to explain myself or my actions to you, Mason," Katniss stated steadfastly on the other end of the line.

"I think you do," Johanna replied in a low tone. "Why else would you be calling me? You know that I'm the only link you have to Peeta, so just talk or… let the man go."

"I can't let him go, Jo," Katniss whispered in a tired broken tone.

"Why the hell not?" Johanna stated, as she waited for the lawyer to respond back only to hear dead silence in the background, and it was in that brief moment of quietness that it dawned on Johanna that Katniss Everdeen, somewhere along the way, had fallen for Peeta. "Kat…"

"Peeta never spoke to you about our time together, did he?"

"No," Johanna replied, as she sat down at the adjacent work station, hearing nothing but silence on the other line. "Peeta kept whatever you both did private."

"You know that when I started this arrangement I knew all the risks, and I knew that things weren't as cut and dry as we both expected," Katniss began to explain the best way she could. "Peeta and I have a complex history together... but I would be lying to myself if I said that I didn't care for him."

Johanna waited as she could hear the looming silence on the other end, but refused to utter a single word.

"Look, I don't expect you to just help me, but I need to see him even if it's only for one night," Katniss replied in a pleading tone that Johanna hadn't heard come out of her friend before. "I need to clean up the mess I made… I owe him that."

"Alright, but if you break his heart again I won't hesitate to fly all the way to the Big Apple to have words with you," Johanna replied calmly, hoping she wasn't making the wrong decision here, but knew that she couldn't stand in the way either…not when Katniss was determined to find Peeta.

"Understood," Katniss responded with a small smile forming on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

"Katniss?" Peeta stated once more still not believing that she was waiting outside of his apartment so late in the evening.

"I was beginning to think that I had the wrong apartment," Katniss answered as she stood up from where she had been sitting for the past couple of hours.

Peeta couldn't move a single muscle as his body was still frozen in place because of the shock of seeing the woman, who held his heart for all those years, standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Katniss?"

"I-I um," Katniss tried explaining but was finding it quite hard when she knew that at any moment Peeta could just turn and walk away from her forever. "I wanted to talk with you."

"About what?" Peeta asked as he looked down at the ground, hoping that there were no traces of tiredness or sadness that had been imprinted on his face since the moment he walked out of that hotel room three weeks ago. "I think you made it perfectly clear how you felt the other night."

Peeta began reaching for his house keys, but just as he was placing the object into the keyhole he felt Katniss's smaller hand upon his.

Peeta looked at the slender fingers that were gently touching him, and then he slowly raised his gaze until his blues eyes were connecting with Katniss's pleading appearance.

"Please, Peeta," Katniss whispered never veering her eyes away from the broad shouldered man. "Can I come in?"

Peeta felt his throat closing up at the mere thought of hearing Katniss trying to explain why she didn't open the bathroom door the last night they were together, but instead of declining to allow her entrance into his home he simply nodded in approval.

The looming uncomfortable silence was the only thing that Peeta noticed as they both entered the apartment.

Katniss entered the apartment and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room not knowing where to begin, but the lawyer was grateful when Peeta took the first step and spoke up.

"Do you want some coffee?" Peeta asked as he was already making his way into the kitchen knowing that he needed some sort of distraction to keep from breaking down.

"That would be great," Katniss answered, as she was left alone in the living room as Peeta already left to prepare their beverages.

Katniss slowly began untying her bright colored scarf along with her comfortable coat, while taking in the well-organized appearance of Peeta's home. The apartment felt welcoming and warm, just like the owner; for there were modest specks of Peeta's personality scattered around the room.

The young attorney couldn't help but feel safe within the confines of the small Alexandria apartment.

Katniss strolled over to the adjacent side of the room where she could closely see a few pictures that were hung on the dark colored wall. A tiny smile gradually formed on Katniss's face as her eyes gazed over some of the old vintage photographs of the Mellark family.

The past was something that Katniss and Peeta rarely spoke of, for the arrangement was all about being present with each other… the past didn't exist beyond the four walls of their hotel room and the future was irrelevant.

Then somewhere along the way their agreement began to blur into the background. Katniss began thinking about the ashy-blonde more than she should have and that frightened her.

"Hey," Peeta announced a few short minutes later as he entered the room with two steaming cups of coffee in his hands.

Katniss smiled tightly as she took her cup, trying not to blush as her fingers lightly grazed over Peeta's in the process.

"Thank you," Katniss replied as she took a sip of the warm elixir trying not to show her surprise at the fact that Peeta knew how she took her coffee. "You have a lovely home."

"Thanks," Peeta answered with a nod as he continued to look everywhere but directly at Katniss. "Both Johanna and Finnick gutted the hell out of this place when I moved here. The only thing I was allowed to decorate myself was my bedroom."

"Can I see it?" Katniss asked before realizing what she was saying.

"Yeah," Peeta replied as he motioned to where the room was located, as the two made their way quietly towards Peeta's bedroom.

Peeta opened the door, allowing Katniss to be the first one in.

Katniss stepped into the darkened room and as her eyes were slowly adjusting to the lack of natural light. Katniss soon began to notice the warm rich colors of the room.

Katniss made her way over to the other side of the room, letting her fingers lightly touch the soft fabric of the comforter as she made her way to the decent size window.

"How have you been?" Katniss asked as she continued to look around the small room, loving how each object represented something special to Peeta… from the old worn-out hockey puck on the nightstand to the large intricate canvas near the window. "How's work?"

"We were never really into small talk, Katniss," Peeta stated from where he was leaning on the side of the door frame. "Why did you fly all the way over here?"

"I've been going through everything that has happened these past couple of weeks, and I've been trying to figure out when everything became so complicated," Katniss murmured, as she turned to face the slender man. "I never once asked you why you entered into this arrangement with me."

"I guess neither of us felt the need to explain ourselves," Peeta answered with a shrug. "We both aren't in high school anymore, Katniss.

"I know," Katniss replied in a low tone as she placed her cup of coffee on the nightstand.

"I guess… we both wanted something from each other," Peeta frankly stated as he finally looked towards Katniss.

"What did I give you?" Katniss asked without malice, for she truly wanted to know what he actually received from her all those years of once-a-month meetings. Katniss felt as if she had been holding him back, away from the entire world.

"After all this time I thought you knew," Peeta said with a short chuckle. "All I ever wanted was you… that's all."

There was another long pause from the two lovers as Peeta continued to look over at Katniss who seemed to be struggling with whatever she needed to say next.

Peeta had to literally stop himself from rushing over in order to engulf Katniss in a tight embrace, but Peeta knew he had to keep himself and his heart at a safe distance.

"You were right," Katniss finally whispered as she looked down at her folded arms.

"About what?" Peeta asked inquisitively as he looked over at the young attorney who was standing at the foot of his bed looking as if she had the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"You do scare me."

Peeta didn't know how to respond to what Katniss had just uttered. It was as if Katniss's words cut through him like a hot blade, for as long as he could remember the only person's whose opinion was of any value to him was… Katniss's.

"Why do I scare you?" Peeta asked with concern as his eyes narrowed in on his lover's face.

Katniss finally looked up to meet Peeta's warm troubled eyes. Katniss then realized that she needed to put aside her pride because she could potentially lose the man standing in front of her.

"Do you know why I kept returning back?" Katniss asked with a shrug. "Haymitch has been gone for almost a year and Prim is living in Boston with her boyfriend."

"Nostalgia," Peeta stated with a short motion, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Screw nostalgia," Katniss answered back as she rolled her eyes. "I come back here every month because of you."

"Because of our arrangement," Peeta stated shortly. "I know."

"No, you're not listening," Katniss answered as she stepped closer to Peeta.

"Fine, then just explain it to me."

"I'm supposed to be content with the life I built in New York," Katniss stated with a raised voice. "I'm one of the youngest attorneys at my law firm … everyone wants me to work for them. I'm not the same girl that used to walk down the halls of school, so why is it that when I'm in New York I keep counting the days until I come back… _here_."

Peeta watched as Katniss walked a bit closer to him with a sad smile on her beautiful lips.

"My life hasn't made much sense since we reconnected two years ago," Katniss explained as she was finally standing closely in front of her blue-eyed lover. "Everything seems to make sense… when I'm with you."

"Katniss…"

"Wait," Katniss stated as she placed her slender fingers over Peeta's warm lips. "Let me finish."

Peeta simply nodded as he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Katniss's soft touch upon his mouth.

"You scare me because each time I'm with you I know that the life I built for myself in New York means nothing…because you're my missing piece," Katniss stated finally with a tearful smile escaping her lips. "I'm scared out of my mind because… I'm so in love with you, Peeta."

"What?" Was the only word that was able to slip out of Peeta's shocked mouth.

"You heard me, Peeta," Katniss answered with a smirk. "I want you and every single complication that comes with it. I want you to be the last person I talk to before going to bed and the first person I see when I wake up."

"You're serious," Peeta whispered as he was just waiting for Katniss to finally drop the bomb on why they shouldn't be together.

Peeta was just waiting for some sort of rejection to arise within the conversation.

"I am… and I know that I hurt you that night, but you have to know that that was never my plan," Katniss pleaded calmly. "You have to believe me when I say that… I miss you."

It was then that Katniss reached into her back pocket and placed a folded piece of paper on top of the dark blue bed linen.

"What's that?"

"It's an Amtrak pass," Katniss stated with a hesitant look upon her porcelain face. "I know that you have a life here. However, I'm hoping that whenever you want you can come and see me and not just once a month… I want to start over."

"I don't want things to go back to the way they were before, Katniss," Peeta answered as he reached for the folded train pass.

"Neither do I," Katniss replied with a tentative smile. "I want more of you."

"How much more are you talking?" Peeta asked as he tilted his head to the side, watching Katniss looking back at him.

"Let's just say that I want it all, but the real question here is… do you still want to be with me?" Katniss whispered as she looked back at the man she had fallen in love with, waiting patiently for her lover's response. She was hoping that this wasn't the end, but simply the beginning for them.

"Could we start again?"

**TBC… **

Happy Early Halloween:)

Part Two is just around the corner! Stay Tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Fire with Fire

**Author**: A Girl Named Whiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Annie, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Maroon 5 song, One More Night.

**Summary**: No Rules…No Strings…All Peeta Mellark wants is to have just one more night with the only girl he's ever craved...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_It was then that Katniss reached into her back pocket and placed a folded piece of paper on top of the dark blue bed linen. _

"_What's that?"_

"_It's an Amtrak pass," Katniss stated with a hesitant look upon her porcelain face. "I know that you have a life here. However, I'm hoping that whenever you want you can come and see me and not just once a month… I want to start over."_

"_I don't want things to go back to the way they were before, Katniss," Peeta answered as he reached for the folded train pass._

"_Neither do I," Katniss replied with a tentative smile. "I want more of you."_

"_How much more are you talking?" Peeta asked as he tilted his head to the side, watching Katniss looking back at him._

"_Let's just say that I want it all, but the real question here is… do you still want to be with me?" Katniss whispered as she looked back at the man she had fallen in love with, waiting patiently for her lover's response. She was hoping that this wasn't the end, but simply the beginning for them. _

"_Could we start again?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Continued…<strong>

**Six Months Later…**

**Snow, Heavensbee & Associates Law Firm **

"These attestation forms are all wrong," Katniss stated with tired frustration as she looked over the incoherent articles for the next quarterly management meeting. "Do you know who authorized this?"

"Um- I'm not really sure who signed off on that format," Katniss's loyal assistant, Rue Davis, began to say before a small yawn left her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Rue," Katniss answered as she patted her employee on the shoulder and then she glanced at her wristwatch. "Is it really past midnight?!"

"Yes, indeed," Rue replied with another tired yawn escaping her lips.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"After all these years, who tells Katniss Everdeen that it's late?" Her smile took any sting from the crisp words.

"I see your point… I've just been trying to tie up these loose ends because once I pass through those doors, I won't be returning until the next quarterly meeting," Katniss announced in a certain blissful tone that was accompanied by a smile.

"I can't believe you are really doing this," Rue stated with a smile of her own. "I'm still in shock from all of this."

"Well, don't worry, for you are not getting rid of me so easily," Katniss answered as she began placing a few of her law textbooks into her messenger bag. "Plus, Plutarch has made it perfectly clear that he's not losing me to any competitor."

"He's a smart man," Rue replied as she handed Katniss a small silver frame that held an old photograph of her and Haymitch during one of her archery competitions. "Will you be needing anything else, Ms. Everdeen?"

"_Hmmm_, no, nothing," She murmured as she looked around and then back at Rue. On an impulse, she pulled the startled woman into a brief hug. "Thanks for everything, Rue."

Rue's cheeks turned a light pink but she patted her boss's back before stepping back with a smile. "Anytime… and we'll be in touch."

Katniss smiled at her and nodded. "Now, go home and get some sleep."

She motioned with a friendly wave as Rue left her office. She carefully placed the silver picture frame into the inner pocket of her bag, while taking one last look around her office.

She began to breath in the wonderful silence that came with working late.

Katniss couldn't help but reminisce about her very first day at the prestigious law firm. She had been a scared intern with high ambition and now she was highly sought-after attorney of one of the most influential firms in the nation.

The young attorney smiled to herself as she made her way towards the door while taking a quick glance through the room just before she turned off the lights.

Katniss was truly grateful that it was dead calm within the office as she made her way down to the lower level, soon being greeted by torrential rain.

Usually the change in weather such as this would quickly irritate the former archery champion to no end, for it would no doubt cause her to take forever in getting home… but this time around, Katniss simply buttoned her jacket up and stepped out into the rain.

Her apartment wasn't very far from the office so she figured hailing a taxi would be rather pointless… Plus, Katniss couldn't remember the last time she'd walked through the rain.

The cold wet drops danced around her as the water droplets fell rapidly down upon the pavement.

The city that never slept looked like a deserted playground at that very moment.

The bustling of the world seemed to have slowed down and was gradually being cleansed with the rain shower.

Katniss was finally approaching her apartment building and was swiftly greeted by the well-known doorman.

"Trouble getting a taxi tonight, Ms. Everdeen?" The doorman quickly opened the doors to the lobby as Katniss neared him.

"Evening, Stan," Katniss greeted with a smirk as she passed through. "I thought it was a lovely night for a stroll."

Katniss, dripping wet, cautiously made her way through the luxurious lobby area until she entered into the modest-sized elevator.

The young attorney hummed to herself for the few moments it took for Katniss to reach her floor and then casually made her way into her apartment.

Katniss had to maneuver her way vigilantly around her dwelling as she was immediately welcomed with a few moving boxes that were scattered around her dimly lit apartment.

Katniss's wet fingers grazed over a box that had a few items already neatly placed inside.

A smile began to spread across her face as she realized the journey that was ahead of her as she walked towards her bedroom.

Katniss gently opened her bedroom door and felt her heart skip a beat at the sight before her; she would never tire of seeing her boyfriend fast asleep in her bed.

Even though she and Peeta had been together _officially_ for six months, the slender woman still couldn't get over the wonderful feeling that would course through her whenever she would come home to find Peeta waiting for her.

Both Peeta and Katniss had spent the past six months commuting from both Alexandria and New York in order to spend as much time together as possible.

Katniss watched as her boyfriend slept peacefully in the huge bed and all that was running through Katniss's mind was everything that had transpired for them to get to this point.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback<strong>*

**Six months ago…**

"So… could we start over?" Katniss's plea was soft as she hoped that Peeta would give her an opportunity to begin again. "Please, say something."

Peeta stood quietly watching Katniss, and he honestly wanted to tell the slender lawyer who held his heart for so many years that all was forgiven… Instead, Peeta stepped forward and captured Katniss's waiting lips.

Words lost their meaning in the heat of the kiss that followed.

Katniss smiled as she felt Peeta's lips once again upon hers and in that blissful moment, Katniss knew that this was it for her.

All that she needed and longed for was right there with her.

_It was Peeta_… It had always been Peeta but Katniss had just been too scared to see it. For so long Katniss had been the scared girl, but today she was not backing down.

Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta's strong shoulders, pulling her lover closer to her body.

Peeta reluctantly pulled away from Katniss's lips while placing his hands on either side of his lover's face, staring into the most haunting grey eyes he had ever seen.

"Is this really what you want?" Peeta's voice was a bit breathless from the passionate kiss he had just shared with Katniss who looked just as dazed from the kiss. "I need to know for sure that you, without a shadow a doubt, want to be with me."

Peeta looked closely into the beautiful eyes as he waited for the response that would ultimately alter their 'relationship' forever.

Katniss raised both her hands until they were delicately touching Peeta's muscular arms and smiled warmly through the fresh set of tears that escaped her deep grey eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," Katniss assured her lover in a tender tone.

Peeta then lowered his hands and, with a soft smile of his own, began to slowly unbutton Katniss's shirt.

During their earlier times together, Peeta had memorized Katniss's body like a glorious map of delicious skin and warm responses… a labyrinth of detail that he'd committed to memory very well.

The arrangement that they had embarked on together had been a way to express themselves physically without any emotional attachments or connection but, for Peeta, each sexual encounter had simply made him want more of Katniss.

Peeta had always wondered if Katniss felt the same way and tonight they both had every intention of starting over. He wanted to create new memories with the gorgeous woman standing before him.

Peeta gradually stepped closer until he was inches away from Katniss's now exposed neck and placed a soft kiss at the base of her slender neck.

Katniss's head tilted back to give the other further access while placing her hands on Peeta's waist.

The feel of Peeta's hot, luscious lips devouring her was literally driving Katniss insane with lust; they had been together countless times but this time felt so different, this time it felt…_real_.

Katniss's arms wrapped around Peeta's frame, wanting never to release the other from her grasp until Peeta began to guide her towards the bed.

Peeta halfheartedly removed his now swollen lips from Katniss's soft skin; he held Katniss securely as he lowered them both onto the plush comforter and smiled as he looked over at his lover.

"I love you…" Peeta whispered as he laid himself over Katniss's body. "…And I want you to stay."

Katniss lightly lifted her head until her lips met with Peeta's and in that instant, both individuals knew that this was a turning point… where one chapter of their lives would be closed and a new one was about to begin.

The moments passed as Peeta held Katniss close, wanting nothing more than to have her in his life and his bed _always_.

It wasn't until Katniss began to unbutton Peeta's shirt that things started to truly heat up between the two and it then seemed as if they couldn't remove each other's clothing fast enough.

Small giggles escaped Katniss's lips as Peeta tried in vain to pull off Katniss's tight jeans in a matter of seconds.

"Could these jeans be any tighter?" Peeta joked, as he threw Katniss's jeans onto the floor.

"I know for a fact that those jeans are your favorite," Katniss stated, with a wink.

"I love you in everything," Peeta responded. "I also love you wearing nothing."

While Peeta took his time caressing Katniss's soft, smooth skin, he began committing all these sensations to memory.

Katniss was lying contentedly beneath Peeta's sheets, loving the feeling of having Peeta above her.

She luxuriated in the feeling of having Peeta exploring every inch of her as if this was their very first time… and in a way it sort of was.

"Hey," Peeta whispered as his body rested upon Katniss naked form, loving the way it felt to be so close with her.

Katniss's legs slipped around Peeta's hips in order to feel her lover closer to her.

The heat that radiated from both their bodies was almost too much to handle, but nothing could separate them as they continued to lose all sense of time.

"I missed you," Katniss replied in a pleasurable moan that followed as she felt Peeta's hand softly caressing her lower lip.

Katniss then slowly kissed the tip of Peeta's thumb sensually, causing her lover to shiver with anticipation and with that Katniss nodded, letting Peeta know that she was ready to go further.

Peeta reached for his nightstand where he kept a few items, which he found to be odd since he hadn't had anyone in his bed in years… for the past two years he'd devoted himself to Katniss and their arrangement.

Peeta just always hoped that at the end of every last Friday of the month, Katniss would stay with him.

Katniss's body ached for Peeta's touch and knew that she needed the ashy-blonde like air at this point.

Katniss opened her eyes to see Peeta looking at her as if she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, but Katniss didn't realize that she was in turn looking at her lover the same way.

"You're really here with me?" Peeta looked as if he thought that at any instant, Katniss would disappear into the night… a figment of his imagination.

"I'm with you," Katniss assured as she lifted herself in order to place a kiss on the broad-shoulder man's lips and then she felt Peeta begin touching her wet-folds. "Oh… God!"

Peeta's eyes remained focused on Katniss's desire-filled expression, loving the fact that he was the source of his lover's delight.

"You feel so incredible," Katniss moaned as she felt Peeta's fingers slowly enter her tight, wet channel. "I… I love you so much."

"Say it again," Peeta whispered as he slipped in a second finger, knowing that he wanted to keep hearing those words leave Katniss's lips for it was like a beautiful melody.

"I love you," Katniss whispered as she looked into Peeta's eyes. She moaned at the feeling of Peeta's slow caress, driving her to the edge of madness.

Peeta carefully moved over onto the side of the bed until his back was resting against the headboard, smiling in anticipation as Katniss straddled him with a wicked smile across her face.

Peeta placed his strong hands on either side of Katniss's waist as he felt his lover slowly easing onto his erect member.

Katniss began taking in Peeta's erect length slowly, feeling the exquisiteness of being full of the man she loved.

Katniss eased down until she was completely resting on Peeta's lap, loving the moans that escaped the ashy-blondes lips in the process.

Katniss opened her eyes to see Peeta's head thrown back, while he biting his lower lip to keep from crying out.

Katniss then slowly began to lift herself in a deliciously torturous manner that caused Peeta to tremble, for he knew that his lover wanted to give him everything he wanted but tonight it wasn't about him… it was about them.

Katniss reached for Peeta's shoulders, beckoning the other to come closer to her body. Peeta sat up and wrapped his arms around Katniss's lower waist.

"You are so beautiful," Peeta whispered, as he looked into Katniss's glowing expression.

Katniss's fingers began to run through Peeta's hair, knowing that she was almost reaching her peak as she continued to move with a steady rhythm.

"I love feeling you inside of me," Katniss whispered into Peeta's ear. "You're the only one that's ever made me feel comfortable in my own skin."

"You're the only one that I've ever wanted," Peeta responded as their eyes connected. "So… I guess… we're perfect for each other."

"I guess so."

Katniss's movement continued to increase while she felt complete in Peeta's arms.

"I-I'm so close," Katniss stuttered, as she felt Peeta's hand reach into the small space between their bodies and began to firmly caress Katniss's already sensitive spot, watching as his lover fell to pieces because of his very touch.

"Fuck," Peeta moaned as Katniss's sensual rhythm increased, making him feel as if he couldn't hold on for much longer for he craved release. "I…I need you!"

"You have me," Katniss whispered as she tenderly sped up the steady rhythm.

"I…I," Peeta stuttered knowing that he was beyond reason, for all that mattered was this.

…_This very moment in time._

Peeta looked into Katniss's eyes as his lover continued to ride him, but the moment Katniss's lips found their way onto Peeta's mouth, the ashy-blonde knew that he was done for.

Peeta felt himself erupt inside of his lover's tight channel, moaning as he continued to ride out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta's shoulders as the familiar sensation built within her when she felt Peeta still deep inside of her.

It was then that Katniss captured Peeta's lips in a passionate embrace as she finally gave into unadulterated pleasure.

The couple continued to hold each other tightly as they tried catching their unsteady breaths, both loving the intimate moment that they were sharing with no rush or fear running through their unclouded thoughts.

Katniss continued to place loving kisses on Peeta's skin, while each knew perfectly well that the next morning they would wake up with the other lying right beside them.

_It was a new beginning…_

****End Flashback****

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time…<strong>

Katniss continued to watch her boyfriend sleeping in her oversized bed, knowing that the past was not an easy journey, but it was one they were both willing to embark on once again if it meant finding each other.

A lot had happened since becoming an official couple.

It seemed that everyone was surprised by their sudden relationship… all except Johanna who, on more than one occasion, had told a few of their old classmates that she was the one who set them up together… if only they all knew the truth.

A month and a half ago, Peeta was promoted to an outside company in Chicago, but thought against taking the job until Katniss had stated that she was going to be going with him.

Katniss had asked Plutarch to work remotely while occasionally meeting in the remote Chicago office, but under strict conditions to still meet at the main headquarters quarterly for their staff gatherings.

Plutarch wasn't thrilled with the idea, but knew that Katniss Everdeen was irreplaceable in this business.

In the past couple of months, Plutarch Heavensbee, Head of Special Programs, had noticed a certain shift in his employee, for Katniss wasn't living to work anymore… there was something more that was driving the young attorney.

Katniss's contract was lengthy but, in the end, both_Snow, Heavensbee & Associates_, along with Katniss got what they wanted.

Peeta had taken the train over to New York that very evening, ready to help Katniss pack for the move and, in all honesty, Katniss couldn't wait.

Chicago could be a new place for them to start a life together.

Now Katniss realized that she was still drenched from the downpour that was still occurring outside so, without further thought, she began to shed her wet layers while walking slowly towards her bed.

Katniss quietly lifted the warm sheets and once she was underneath them, she began to place small kisses over her boyfriend's bare back.

The tender feeling of Katniss's lips upon his skin began to wake the ashy-blonde gradually.

Peeta turned on his side until he was face-to-face with his beloved lover.

Peeta lifted his head and placed a chaste kiss upon his girlfriend's lips as he began to breathe in the fresh scent of rain that was radiating from Katniss's skin.

"You're home," Peeta whispered with a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around Katniss's naked body.

"Yeah," Katniss answered back with a smile of her own, while resting her head on Peeta's broad chest. She was, _indeed_, home – for her home was right there in her arms. "I'm home."

**THE END…**

* * *

><p><em>Wicked Hugs &amp; Love! <em>

_I truly hope that you've all enjoyed the ride. I've enjoyed writing this story that I'm sad to see it end. However, I'm thinking about creating a follow-up piece to this story…maybe setting a few months after the story ends. I would love to hear your thoughts, for I know that there are still more insane stories to come from this wicked girl!_

_P.S. Happy Hunger Games!_

_-Whiskey_


End file.
